


Love the way you lie

by donutloverxo



Category: Puncture (2011)
Genre: Addictions, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breeding Kink, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Unprotected Sex, emotional cheating, explicit use of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: You knew what you were getting into when you started dating Mike. But now you're in to deep.
Relationships: Mike Weiss/Original Female Character(s), Mike Weiss/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Babe come on! Just come by at six” Ray whined over the telephone and you had half a mind of slamming the phone and hanging up on him.

“I don’t want to watch you play video games for the whole evening! I’d rather be at my office party” You snapped. Your relationship had been sort of nice in the beginning. You were in your twenties and still a virgin, you decided to lower your standards and compromise a little bit so you wouldn’t be so alone anymore. You didn’t know you’d be stuck with a complete man-child.

“What? You hate those things. Just last week you were whining about how boring the small talk is” You had to hold the phone away from your ear just so you wouldn’t hear his annoying shrill voice.

Last months party was boring and grey. But that’s because _he_ wasn’t there. He was in a rehab facility for over three weeks. You never even knew he had a drug problem until Paul told you he had overdosed and been admitted to a rehab. You couldn’t really tell if there was much of a difference between sober Mike and coked up Mike.

“Why do you even want to see me so bad?” You rolled your eyes.

“Look I tried to cook I really did!” He whined again “But it’s just so hard babe. Just come over here and make your lasagna? You’re so good at it. I promise I’ll thank you anyway I can”

You yelped as you heard Mike’s voice over the intercom “Please come into my office “ he said and you felt goose bumps and shivers in your entire body just hearing his husky voice.

“Yeah I’ll be right there” You stammered cringing as you abruptly hung up on Ray without even saying goodbye. You collected your notepad and a pen, Mike often liked to bounce ideas off of you. With how fast paced and clever he was you could barely keep up but you tried your best to impress him. You quickly took out your lipstick, touching up your lips a bit and heading towards his office.

Maybe it was wrong of you to be fixated on a man that wasn’t your boyfriend. A mess of a man at that. But maybe you were more of a mess than him. He was a lawyer, a smart man who actually made some difference and did real work. And you were just a secretary who still lived with her mother. What would _he_ see in you?

You knocked on his door and entered to see him surrounded by scattered papers. “You called Mike?” You asked standing straight, suddenly hyper aware of your posture.

“Yeah I think I – I –“ He trailed off looking at a file

“Mike?” you promoted him to speak.

“Yeah yeah. I thought I needed help but maybe not” He said still looking at the papers and scratching his forehead with his pen “I think I’ll take off early today” He finally looked up to you.

“Oh but the party!” You blurted out. You really need to learn how to bite your tongue. He quirked a brow at you urging you to speak. “I was hoping you’d be there” You shrugged shifting suddenly feeling so uncomfortable.

“Yeah” He nodded leaning back on his chair tapping his pen against the edge of his table “Wouldn’t your Boyfriend be opposed to that” He said the word with such venom. It almost made you hopeful.

But hopeful for what? Nothing was going to happen. If nothing else you are a good person. You’d never cheat. “Why would he mind?” You shrugged playing dumb.

He scoffed at that “You know I’m very good at reading people. And you’re too obvious. Not a very good liar. You’d make a terrible lawyer”

You scowled at him “Well that’s good, I’m not trying to be one. You don’t exactly make it look so glamourous”

“I didn’t mean to offend you” He chuckled at your little outburst which only annoyed you even more “That why you don’t wanna see him tonight? You were talking on the office line sweetheart “

“Well yeah that and...he’s just boring now” You couldn’t remember the last time you two went on a real date. Mike only hummed at that and it was then that you noticed his leg shaking incessantly under his desk. “Mike” you walked around his desk to stand next to him. You didn’t know a lot about drugs, but from movies you could tell that restlessness was a sign of withdrawal. How could he still be going through withdrawal? “Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?” you asked, your voice laced with worry. Maybe you could call Paul. Would that help him? You didn’t know if he had any other friends.

“I’m fine” He stated and steering his leg shaking to a halt. “So you wanna go to that party tonight?” He asked but you had a feeling he was just trying to change the subject.

“I don’t Mike. I don’t think it would be right” You wanted to say how you should both be ashamed to even consider something like that but held your tongue.

“Why?” He asked tracing his thumb over your knuckles.

“I have a boyfriend. And you’re well...”

“I’m clean now” He frowned.

“I wouldn’t know” You snatched your hand out of his hold and snapped back to reality from your fantasy. “If you don’t need anything else I’ll be on my way” You left his office before he could stop you. It was one thing to daydream about another man, another to actually indulge in that it.

***

You ended up not going over to Rays Or the party. If he was so hungry he could order take out or something. You were done putting up with his bullshit and told him you needed space over the phone. Maybe it was a dick move to not do something so sensitive personally but you needed to get to it before you change your mind.

You were in bed after dinner letting your mind wander to Mike, and how his suspenders made his shirt cling to his body and gave you a nice view of what lays underneath. All that working out and the disgusting green smoothies he drinks surely paid off. With one hand in your cunt, dipping in your folds and thinking of him. Of how much better it would be if it was his hand. You couldn’t actually get yourself off, you needed to buy one of those special toys for women. But it was still nice to just tease a bit.

Your self care session was interrupted by your mom calling out for you. You groaned pulling your hand out and wiping it off on your sheets. You climbed out of bed to go downstairs to see what the ruckus is about. As soon as you unlocked and opened your door you were greeted with the man you were just dreaming about.

“Mike?” You didn’t know what he could possibly be doing here this late. “Are you drunk?”

“No I am not drunk” He said as if he was scolding you “What you don’t want to invite me in?” He teased.

“What are you a vampire? Come on in” You stepped aside to let him in. You cringed at how messy your room looks, with your sheets all bunched up and your clothes sprayed out all over.

“You sleep in that?” He looked you up and down.

You were wearing your white cotton nightie that ended just above your knees. “I know it’s not the sexiest but it makes me comfortable”

“I never said it wasn’t sexy” He said as if he was stating a fact.

You stared into his eyes in hopes of intimidating him to make him stop ogling you. But it didn’t work. He kept unabashedly checking you out. You now recalled your lack of bra and panties.

“What are you even doing here?”

“I just wanted to see you” You took a step back as he stalked towards you with a predatory gaze.

The back of your knees hit the edge of your bed. “I – think you should leave Mike” your voice wavering “I’ve got work tomorrow. And you do to”

He hummed at that playing with the helm of your nightgown “You really want me to leave?” He asked looking up at you.

You wished you could give him an honest straight answer. He was your dirty little secret. Someone a good girl like you shouldn’t be thinking about. Not when you had a boyfriend. You never thought you’d get to actually live out your fantasies. You considered the consequences. Did you really want to give your heart to someone who would probably break it? You scoffed to yourself. He wasn’t here for your heart. He only wanted what most if not all men want.

He kissed your forehead and murmured against your hair. “You make me feel good you know. Life isn’t so bleak when you’re around.”

“I don’t do that. Hook ups or whatever you call them.” You said breathing in his musky scent. It was getting harder and harder to say no.

“That’s alright” He pulled back cupping your face and staring into your eyes “you’re not the kinda girl someone _hooks up_ with.”

He crashed his lips onto yours stealing your breathe. Whatever doubt you may have had were gone in that instant. His beard so soft and fuzzy against your mouth. His lips were so cushy, his kiss so fierce.

He pushed you back on your bed making quick work of removing his suspenders along with his shirt and pants. You couldn’t help but stare at his naked fit body covered with various tattoos. You had never been a fan of them, but they all looked so beautiful littered across his body. You gasped at the sight of his erect cock hitting his abdomen.

He loomed over you pushing your nightie off of you. Desperate to see you naked, finally. “We have to be quiet” You rasped in between kisses as he rid of you of your nightie “My mothers downstairs” 

You moaned and cursed on the mattress as he worked you up with his fingers. Making you come undone on them within minutes. How he figured you out so well and so soon you’ll never know. You hesitated and almost pushed his head away when his broad shoulders settled between your legs.

No one had ever gone down on you before. It was amazing, miserable and sensual at the same time. Just when you thought you’d achieve your peak he stopped making you whine. He lined his cock up to your entrance. Slowly sinking in. And you looked as you saw your juices smeared all over you mouth and beard. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

It was unlike anything you had felt before. It was never that good with Ray. Mike didn’t last long the first time but made sure to only finish after you. He cuddled you in your small bed before he made love to you again. Properly and slowly this time. Giving you both the time to truly enjoy yourselves.

You asked him to sneak out in the middle of the night so your mother wouldn’thave to see him leave. She did gave you an earful about having such relations with an addict. And how she couldn’t believe you actually found someone that was worse than Ray.

***

You knew that the next day Mike would pretend nothing had happened. You’d both probably forget about that night soon enough. You and the all your coworkers were stunned when he greeted you with a kiss on your lips. As if you’d been together forever.

He asked you to be his girlfriend at lunch. Which you said no to, obviously. You were a lady and you were to be wined and dined. Which he did. He took you out on several dates almost everyday. He took you to his house so you could spend some time together peacefully. And you immediately left seeing just how messy the whole place was.

“It just needs a feminine touch” He had said back then.

So you made him spend the nights at your place. After tolerating the sneers and snide remarks from your mother for a while, he quickly cleaned up his house, made proper cabinets and book shelf’s for all his scattered papers and books. He even got flowers to lighten up the place every once in a while. He didn’t need your mother third wheeling you both.

You were spending more time at his house than your own. He gave you your own drawer and you were practically living there. You were surprised at just how much of a ‘normal' boyfriend Mike was. He was always considerate of your needs. He did sometimes have a problem of giving you unwarranted advice when you bitched about your day to him

“When women talk they just want to be listened to” You shut him up and he threw his hands up surrendering to you. He didn’t give you any solutions or advice unless you asked for it.

He worked a lot more than you. So whatever free time he had he liked to spend with you. You were a bit worried that he didn’t really have any friends. Sure you could consider Paul to be a friend but they weren’t that close. And Paul barely knew anything about Mike.

The sex was... well amazing. Mike knew exactly what to do to make you putty in his hands. He had a high appetite and with the way he worshipped you, you had absolutely no problems feeding it.

“Say yes” He growled before wrapping his mouth around your clit furiously sucking on it.

“I can’t I – “ you could barely speak or even comprehend what was going on. It was the same fight on a different day. Him wanting you to move in with him. So you can spend more time together. And for you to quit your job, which to be fair was boring. Being the picture perfect 90s housewife couldn’t possibly be any worse.

So he stopped again when you were just about to meet your end. He edged you and you knew just how relentless he was. He wouldn’t stop until you said yes. “Yes! Oh god yes! I’ll do whatever you want Mike. Just please please let me cum” You wailed as tears escaped your eyes.

Shoving three of his fingers inside you he fucked you through your orgasm. You almost blacked out. He laid on his side next to you propping himself up on his elbow. He was grinning down at you. “You’ll quit your job too.” He stated but you knew it was more of a demand.

“I can’t do that. I said I’ll move in with you no” You looked at him before closing your eyes again. Still recovering from your earth shattering orgasm.

“Why not?” His grin dropped instantly and he frowned at you. “I will take care of you. I need you at home.”

“I – what if we break up...” you trailed off. Even if you didn’t want to entertain the idea. It was very much possible that you would.

“We won’t. Why? Do you plan on breaking up with me?”

“No I just” You rubbed your temples really needing a cuddle session and not this conversation “I just need security. It’s not like we’re married or even engaged” You sighed and added “yet” just so he wouldn’t think the worst again.

“Then let’s” He murmured tracing a finger along your belly button.

“Let’s what?”

“let’s get married” He pressed kisses on your jaw and down your neck.

“I – wait are you proposing?” You asked completely confused.

“I guess I need to spell it out for you” He gave you an unimpressed look “Marry me”

And really you couldn’t find a single reason to say no. He had battled his demons and won over them. He had a stable job which made him happy. He promised to take care of you. You were scared of the unknown future. But come what may you’ll both face it together.


	2. Chapter 2

You cursed at your heavy bag, which had to fall apart right now. Crouching to put all your clothes back in it you rolled your eyes at the cab driver getting impatient.

You had been away at your sisters house to help with your new born niece for over a month. You hoped to surprise Mike. You excitement was crushed by the long horrendous flight, right now you couldn’t wait to get in bed and sleep your exhaustion off.

A part of you knew you were here because you had a bad feelings. Women’s intuition. Mike seemed too happy, too excited over your phone calls. You hoped he just liked the freedom he got for a few days living alone.

You closed the door behind you hanging your keys and coat up. You abandoned your broken unsalvageable bag in the hallway following the loud rap music coming from your living room. It was late, you expected Mike to be asleep or working.

Nothing could prepare you for the sight in front of you. Your husband snorting lines of cocaine from your coffee table. Couple of strangers, you had never met before, cheering him on.

You had never seen him or anyone do drugs. When you met him he was getting clean, trying to make his life better. It should have been a red flag. Your sister warned you so did your mother but you had faith in him. He wanted to get better and you believed in second chances.

You did give him a second chance when he relapsed right after you got engaged. You hadn’t even noticed it, he was too good of a liar. You only found out when they called you to the hospital, telling you he had overdosed. He was in the surgery room for over three hours. The longest three hours of your life.

After he recovered you were overwhelmed feeling like you couldn’t deal with his complex issues, that no matter how hard you tried you could never understand him. He begged you to stay, that he would get better, he would be crushed without you, he was nothing without you, or how he can’t do it without you. You fell for it. The idea that you were the reason he changed, that you fixed him was too enticing.

“Oh shit” The tall man with blonde hair shouted drawing everyones attention to you.

Mike looked at you and then frowned at the tears streaming down your face.

“What’s going on here?” You sob looking around your home which once used to smell of lavender. You grimaced at the strong whiffs of tobacco and weed.

“Alright guys party’s over” He said urging his friends to leave the house. They rushed collecting their things, hurrying out of your house.

He quickly scrambled to clean the house after washing his face in your kitchen sink, throwing away his coke, as if that would make a difference.

You plopped down on the couch staring off into nothing not knowing what you could say or do.

“Why?” You asked shaking your head, too overwhelmed with the reality. If only you could run away and hide.

“Well you weren’t here”, he said pausing to look at you.

“Wh – you’re going to pin this on me?” You mocked.

“That’s not what I meant!” He yelled “I just don’t like being alone with these thoughts I slipped up. I’m sorry” He looked at you with his pleading eyes running a hand down his beard.

“Well either you are going to rehab or I’m leaving you” You stood your ground.

“What?” he scoffed “I don’t need rehab. I can get clean on my own”

“That's what you said last time! And look where we are now” You screamed your hands gesturing around your house “I thought we could have one” You mumbled looking down at your hands.

“Have what?” He asked exasperatedly throwing his head back.

“A baby. But that’s never going to happen.” Not after you had seen him like that. You didn’t know what you were getting yourself into. Today he is here, tomorrow he might not be. For all you know he was using all along, you had caught him just now.

“I thought you didn’t wanted kids” He said almost as if he was accusing you.

You looked up at him taking him in. You had missed him. It was surprising just how 'normal' he looked. Other than the dark circles under his eyes there was nothing different about him. He looked like your Mike. But then did you even know who Mike was? Did 'your Mike' even exist?

“I don’t know any more” You looked away not being able to hold his gaze any longer. It was true. You never saw yourself being a mother. Most of the times you felt as if you were still a kid. But seeing your sister with her little one had sparked somewhat of a maternal instinct in you.

He knelt in front of you taking your hands in his looking up at you with his best puppy dog eyes. “We can still have all that. I promise you I’ll get clean” he said kissing your knuckles.

“Even the cigarettes?” He did smoke here and there. That was harder to hide. He'd say things like ‘they’re not that bad in moderation' or ‘alcohol is just as bad but they have better lobbyists’. Which, thanks to him you now know was a strawmans argument.

“Yeah even the cigarettes” He promised. Moving closer to you to kiss you.

You turned your head to the side grimacing. You didn’t want to deny him or hurt him but you were still distressed. You couldn’t stop thinking about the image of him with the white powder under his nose. How he broke the promise he made to you.

He nodded resigning to sit back on his knees.

“I’m just going to take a shower and go to bed. It’s been a long day” You left him in the living room going to your master bath, hopefully a shower will make you feel better.

You sighed deeply as the hot water touched your skin. You washed off your fatigue trying and failing to not let your mind linger on everything that happened. You stilled when you felt his hands on your waist holding you steady. He dipped down to kiss your neck. Giving it a few harsh sucks.

“Mike stop it...” You tried to shrug him off but couldn’t resist him when his fingers found your warm folds teasing them. Your breath hitched as you tried your best to hold back a moan.

“I need you” He whispered in your ear tracing your warm folds before dipping into your heat.

You opened your mouth to let out a long moan. He took the opportunity to push his tongue in your mouth, kissing you with all he’s got. He sucked on your lips adding a third finger to your heat.

You grabbed onto his wrist to steady yourself. “It’s too much” you whimpered breaking your kiss. Your head falling back on his shoulder. You half heatedly tried to stop his fingers pumping in and out of you.

“It’s okay” He said pulling his fingers out of you, pressing your palms flat on the wall to bend you over. He gave his cock a few strokes before pushing it into you. “You can take it” He grunted thrusting in and out of you. Setting a harsh pace right off the bat.

You hadn’t had any type of penetration in over a month, which made taking him harder and better at the same time. You could feel him stretching you out in the best way. You mewled when he started rolling your clit between his fingers, tipping you over the edge. You came clenching around him.

He groaned his grip on your hips becoming tighter. You were sure to have bruises tomorrow. He thrusted into you with vigor, losing himself in the moment as he always did when he was about to come. He spilled into you kissing your shoulder. You moaned at his juices spilling inside you, warming you up.

You both cleaned up after the shower not really speaking much. He asked about your sister and your niece. Made a show of throwing his four squares in the garbage, going as far as taking the trash out.

He spooned you from behind as you were trying to fall asleep in your bed saying sweet nothings to you, promising you the world, a family, a normal healthy life.

You wanted to believe him. You really did. But you couldn’t help but feel a ugly feeling in your stomach.


End file.
